User talk:Truemper
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 22:47, 13 March 2006 (UTC) Fan fiction Hi, i think i saw you were working on an article about some home-made game not created officially under the Star Trek copyright At this time, we aren't creating new articles like this, because there are probably thousands of games like this on the net, far too many to list on Memory Alpha's limited diskspace and bandwidth. If you wanted to create a link to the Borderlands site, things of that sort are listed at fan gaming. -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 22:47, 13 March 2006 (UTC) PBEM RPG Okay, I didn't realize that that kind of content was not desired. I was thinking that the concept here was to bring all things Trek together on one page. One thing you do need though I think is an article on Play-by-email (PBEM) RPG's vs. other types, such as IM and Forum RPG's.... You may not want to connect directly to specific RPG's but I still think it would be good to educate people on the different styles of trek gaming that are out there. :We have a page called fan gaming where you could add information like that. :I'm not sure that people's home-made email games are part of "all things Trek" -- but hopefully we can give them a chunk of space there. Since things like this have no built-in quality control on content, playability, or interest, its really hard to write factual article about them or the things contained within -- so that would definitely fall outside our scope as an encyclopedia. Reasons like that, combined with the fact that our webspace wouldn't accomodate detailed descriptions of hundreds of thousands of websites, half of which will probably close or reopen randomly; these are reasons why we concentrate on things that are created by Paramount Pictures, legal owners of the Star Trek name. :There is a http://stexpanded.wikicities.com page that does try to accomplish this with games however... and feel free to edit here if there's anything about valid Star Trek topics you wish to add... --- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 23:12, 13 March 2006 (UTC)